1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pole puller system and more particularly pertains to a device for removing out-of-service utility poles
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pole and post removing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pole and post removing devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removing posts and poles at the end of usefulness are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe pole puller system that allows a device for removing out-of-service utility poles as herein described.
In this respect, the pole puller system according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a device for removing out-of-service utility poles
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pole puller system which can be used for a device for removing out-of-service utility poles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.